Vergessene Kinder
by Shangreela
Summary: [NC18, vraiment pas pour les âmes sensibles ! Violences physique et psychologique. Warnings détaillés à l'intérieur en bas de page.] Vivre dans la rue n'est pas si difficile que ça. C'est froid et tout demande plus d'efforts, mais en l'absence de TV ou de quoi que ce soit de récréatif, ça occupe. Vivre avec Roxas, par contre…


Voici quelque chose que j'ai écrit il y a un moment déjà, que je poste finalement. C'était un cadeau de St Valentin, alors ça parle d'amour ! ... vaguement. Je fais ce que je peux, d'accord ? T-T

Warnings/Spoilers en bas de page !

Ceci était un cadeau pour **Ariani** , et la bêta fut faite par **Plume**

* * *

 **VERGESSENE KINDER  
**

·◊×◊·

Axel porte des baskets usées, un jean troué et une chemise trop grande, qui bâille aux épaules et laisse voir des cicatrices, des bouts de tatouages et des brûlures. Il a les cheveux rouges, rouge pétant, rouge comme le sang ou le feu, et deux marques triangulaires sous les yeux, depuis que le boss de la rue d'à côté a essayé de les lui arracher.

Axel fait le tapin. Il se met au coin de la rue, avec sa chemise qui laisse voir des bouts de peau endurcie, et de vieux hommes bedonnants se précipitent, avec l'idée de faire s'agenouiller à leurs pieds ce bout de rage aux cheveux rouges, avec l'image de ces grands yeux verts les suppliants d'arrêter à la place de sa bouche _s'il vous plaît, monsieur_ , avec de grandes visions de réhabilitation et de renaissance. Il se place au coin de la rue, avec ses joues maigres et son très grand corps tout fin, et de vieilles femmes délaissées se précipitent, avec à l'esprit l'image des modèles photoshopés qu'on exhibe sur les panneaux publicitaires, avec le fantasme du bad boy aux mains rugueuses dont la queue les fera mordre l'oreiller comme des chiennes et prendre leur pied comme jamais, avec la vision du bel enfant perdu en quête de rédemption.

Tout le monde sait qu'Axel fait le tapin, mais pas qu'il n'enlève jamais ses vêtements. Tout le monde sait qu'on a peu de chance de revoir l'un de ses clients, mais pas la vraie raison.

Parce qu'Axel s'exhibe au coin de la rue, il a pu se payer de grosses boots avec des chaines et des poinçons, des masses noires qui clouent son corps longiligne au sol et lui permettent de mieux écraser la merde.

·◊×◊·

Xehanort porte un costume bien taillé qui fait ressortir son teint et ses yeux. Il est grand, bien gaulé, a le sourire facile et descheveux impressionnants mais maîtrisés.

Xehanort adopte Axel.

Axel est surpris, parce qu'il n'a jamais été adopté. Il est déjà vieux, maintenant. Il a treize ans. C'est souvent trop vieux pour les couples qui veulent créer une famille avec un enfant bien à eux, pas le rebus de quelqu'un d'autre. Axel vaut autant que tout autre enfant vivant ici, il le sait, mais il sait aussi qu'un enfant abandonné, ça ne vaut pas grand-chose. Et Axel, en plus, il est trop vieux, trop sarcastique, trop rebelle, trop méchant, trop impavide. Quand il aura dix-huit ans, il sera majeur, et on lui donnera un sac avec ses affaires, l'argent qu'il aura réussi à économiser, et on lui dira bonne chance avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Malgré sa surprise, Axel est heureux. Quelqu'un a vu ses yeux méchants et ses cheveux peints de sang et ses treize longs ans et l'a quand même choisi lui. M. Ansem a une bonne situation et un bel appartement on lui donnerait n'importe quel enfant, même un plus jeune et plus souriant, mais M. Ansem a choisi Axel, a décidé qu'Axel avait suffisamment de potentiel pour essayer de former une famille avec lui. Durant les entretiens, M. Ansem parle à Axel comme à un égal et lui demande ce qu'il aimerait faire plus tard, s'il avait l'occasion de faire des études, où il irait s'il pouvait voyager, ses chansons préférées. Des choses qui ne sont qu'Axel, et qu'on ne trouve pas dans son dossier.

Quand M. Ansem emmène Axel chez lui, il a préparé une chambre pour son nouvel enfant, avec un tapis par-dessus la moquette, tous les CDs de ses groupes préférés, un grand planisphère sépia à l'ancienne sur un mur au-dessus d'un grand bureau, et une serrure qui ferme à clef.

·◊×◊·

Roxas porte un sweater à capuche gris, un jean baggy bleu pâle et des chaussures en toiles élimées. Il a une petite bouche aux lèvres fines, des cheveux très blonds, quand ils sont propres, la peau très pâle, quand elle est propre et des yeux très bleus, quand il est heureux.

Roxas a plusieurs casquettes. Voleur, parfois. Il est petit, et quand il rabat la capuche de son sweater, effaçable. Il bouscule les gens, s'excuse et se mord la lèvre, sous ces grands yeux bleus, et on le pardonne. Pauvre enfant perdu, la semaine. Il demande dix centimes et on lui paie un pain au chocolat. Musicien de rue, en été, lorsqu'il s'entraîne sur la vieille guitare que Demyx lui a légué avant de chercher un bas-fond plus clément.

Racoleur, le plus souvent. De nuit, ou de jour, selon ses envies, selon son humeur. Baiser c'est comme respirer pour Roxas, et des fois il a envie de partager.

·◊×◊·

Première révélation : M. Ansem _appelle-moi Xehanort, voyons_ est aussi gentil, poli et cultivé qu'il en avait l'air durant les entretiens.

Deuxième révélation : Ce que les entretiens n'ont pas révélé, c'est que M. Ansem _appelle-moi Xehanort, voyons_ est un pédophile.

·◊×◊·

Axel a vécu treize ans sans connaître l'intimité physique, alors la sensation de la peau de M. Ansem contre la sienne et de sa chaleur contre son dos, entre ses jambes ou sous son ventre lui coupe le souffle et éveille en lui une faim qu'il ne sait rassasier sentir les muscles des épaules et des jambes de M. Ansem lui donne envie de l'empoigner et de ne jamais le laisser partir.

Le reste, Axel s'en fiche. Ça ne fait pas mal, et M. Ansem est toujours gentil avec lui. Si Axel est trop fatigué, M. Ansem le laisse se reposer et fait tout le travail. S'il est de mauvaise humeur, M. Ansem se contente de le serrer très fort et de lui parler au creux de l'oreille.

Le moment préféré d'Axel, c'est à la fin, quand Xehanort respire vite et fort, et qu'il repose contre lui sans bouger pendant un moment avant de s'en aller. Ces moments-là ne durent jamais assez longtemps, même quand Axel enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Xehanort, alors il ferme les yeux et fait de son mieux pour les savourer. C'est reposant. C'est agréable.

Personne n'a jamais beaucoup touché Axel, à l'orphelinat. C'est un orphelinat, pas un groupe de thérapie tactile. Un enfant a cependant besoin de contact physique, et aussi problématique la source de ce contact soit-elle, Axel survivra à la rue et à Roxas parce que Xehanort aime jouer au docteur.

·◊×◊·

Roxas suit deux scénarios. Dans celui que Roxas a lui-même établi, il est seul – et Roxas, seul, est irrésistible. Il est facile de tomber sous le charme de son visage angélique ou de son sourire de démon, ou des deux, ou de sa voix rauque et essoufflée murmurant mille incivilités _s'il vous plaît, tout ce que vous voudrez, j'en ai tellement envie, s'il vous plaît, oh oui_ , ou des trois, et de se laisser traîner au bout de la ruelle pour dix euros, quinze euros, ah non, pas vingtquand même, je suis pas Rothschild ! Il est si facile de glisser les mains sur la peau pudiquement cachée sous le sweater, toute chaude et frémissante, de se presser contre le petit corps tremblant, de sourire en entendant ses gémissements, ses petits cris d'animal blessé, de le savoir si enthousiaste. Dans le scénario de Roxas, ses gémissements ne sont pas de plaisir et si Axel n'intervient pas assez vite, assez bien, ou du tout, Roxas continue de gémir un long moment.

Dans le scénario d'Axel, ils sont ensemble. Le client (la proie) aborde Axel et suite à un discret geste de la main, Roxas sort de l'ombre et se colle tout contre le roux, dans le creux de son dos pour ne pas le gêner ou la courbe son flanc pour accentuer leur différence de taille, et murmure innocemment que pour quelques billets de plus, ils feront le show, tous les deux, _tout ce que tu veux, on peut le faire_ – et à voir ce bel ange se frotter contre le beau diable à la manière d'un animal possédé, qui résisterait ?

Dans le scénario d'Axel, ils sont très obéissants, parce que ça rapporte plus et que Roxas aime partager, parfois. Dans le scénario d'Axel, Axel-qui-n'enlève-jamais-ses-vêtements les retire tous sans hésitation, laisse les mains de Roxas caresser sa peau, toucher ses épaules et ses côtes et son cul et sa bouche et ses cuisses et sa queue et ferme les yeux. Ces moments-là ne durent jamais assez longtemps, même quand il n'obéit pas parfaitement aux ordres de leur proie client, alors il ferme les yeux et fait de son mieux pour les savourer.

·◊×◊·

Vivre dans la rue n'est pas si difficile que ça. C'est froid et tout demande plus d'efforts, mais en l'absence de TV ou de quoi que ce soit de récréatif, ça occupe. Vivre avec Roxas, par contre…

Les gens pensent qu'il n'y a que deux manières de gérer un traumatisme sexuel : perdre toute envie sexuelle ou ne plus supporter le moindre contact.

Roxas, c'est le cas le plus rare, le cas qui défie toute la logique des petites gens bien pensantes. Roxas, c'est l'hypersexualité.

Axel ne comprend pas bien _pourquoi_ Roxas pète les plombs, parfois, parce que si Xehanort traitait Roxas comme il traitait Axel, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir été traumatisé. Le fait étant que Roxas pète effectivement les plombs parfois. Il va passer de 0 à 100 en un battement de cil, d'impassible à désespéré en battement de cœur. Il va plaquer la personne la plus proche contre le mur et arracher ses vêtements sans la moindre hésitation. Il va se jeter bite la première sur le premier corps chaud venu, affamé et forcené.

Mais uniquement si le premier corps chaud venu est celui d'Axel.

Roxas traverse parfois tout le quartier des putes pour trouver Axel, alors que n'importe quel client mettrait bien volontiers les mains sur un petit corps aussi enthousiaste, aussi _désespéré_.

Plus qu'Axel, en tous cas, qui préfère passer directement à l'étape des câlins. C'est sympa, le sexe et les orgasmes, mais Axel n'en éprouve jamais le besoin. Même avec Xehanort, il n'en avait pas envie. Ce qu'il veut, lui, c'est être touché. Sentir les mains de quelqu'un sur son corps, sentir le souffle de quelqu'un de vivant contre sa peau, savoir que quelqu'un à cet instant précis, ne pense qu'à lui, qu'ils sont ensemble, collés si fort l'un à l'autre que rien ne peut les séparer.

Heureusement, ils passent à peu près aussi longtemps à se baiser qu'à se câliner. Si Axel s'accommode des besoins Roxas, Roxas s'accommode des siens. Axel a mis longtemps à comprendre que s'il laissait Roxas mettre sa queue en lui, il aurait droit à tous les câlins qu'il voulait. Même maintenant, Roxas est délicat et facile à manœuvrer – il culpabilise facilement.

Alors quand Roxas arrive, commence à lui grimper dessus et à murmurer qu'il a envie de le baiser, là, maintenant, contre ce mur, Axel s'adosse au mur, ouvre son jean et écarte les jambes. Refuser n'est pas une option lorsqu'il s'agit de Roxas. Axel a toujours envie que Roxas le touche, même lorsqu'il n'en a pas envie, parce qu'il a toujours envie d'être touché – mais que par Roxas.

Axel n'enlève jamais ses vêtements, sauf pour Roxas, et ce n'est pas parce que les rares fois où Axel a refusé, Roxas s'est arrêté comme si on lui avait subitement coupé les fils, s'est mis à pleurer puis à se griffer les bras et les joues jusqu'au sang en hurlant.

Roxas a besoin de baiser - Axel a besoin d'être touché.

·◊×◊·

(Axel est orphelin parce que c'est facile de croire que le rouge sur sa tête peut se laver, quand on essaie de sauver la femme qui est en train de se vider de son sang, mais moins lorsque ça reste. Axel est orphelin parce que certaines personnes ne supportent pas de voir du sang pousser sur la tête de leur propre enfant, surtout quand obtenir cet enfant incluait de perdre sa femme.)

(Roxas est orphelin parce que… ça arrive.

Roxas est orphelin, mais juste temporairement, on va retrouver ta famille, bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant, tu vas rester ici, avec les autres gentils enfants, et parler à cette gentille pédopsychiatre, et ces six gentils gendarmes, et ce gentil médecin, et cette gentille infirmière, tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Mais, euh, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Tu te rappelles le nom de ta maman ? De ton papa ? De ton chien ? Le tien ? Pas même le tien, tu es sûr ?

Voilà comment Roxas devient orphelin, et aussi comment il devient que s'il était incapable de se souvenir de son premier nom, c'était probablement parce que c'était un nom bien pourri, et super commun. Alors Roxas s'en choisit un nouveau, un bien mieux, unique et inoubliable. _Roxas_ \- orphelin.)

·◊×◊·

Xehanort, comme Axel l'appelle désormais, adopte Roxas deux ans plus tard, alors que ses visites nocturnes se font moins régulières.

Axel a seize ans. Roxas en a treize.

Il fait un peu la gueule, mais Axel voit que c'est seulement une façade, et que juste derrière, il est terrifié. Roxas est petit, très blond, très pâle, les yeux très grands et très bleus.

Roxas, avant tout et surtout, n'est pas comme Axel. Roxas n'a pas grandi dans un orphelinat. Il n'y a pas passé toute sa vie – tout juste quelques années, depuis l'accident. Il a beau ne plus se souvenir de sa première vie, certaines choses restent – certaines vérités, certaines proscriptions.

En bref : Roxas se débat. Il dit _non_ , repousse Xehanort, essaie de s'échapper, et Axel les entend parfois, à travers le mur qui sépare leurs chambres.

Axel enfonce sa tête dans son oreiller pour ne pas les entendre. Chaque son, aussi assourdi soit-il à travers le mur, perce son cœur et le déchire. Il déteste Roxas, avec ses membres fins et sa petite taille, et son propre corps, trop grand et trop gros, et Xehanort, qui l'a abandonné, qui l'a _remplacé_.

Il croyait qu'ils étaient une famille. Il croyait que Xehanort l'aimait. Il croyait que Xehanort l'avait _choisi_. Il sait, grâce à la mélodie sourde des gémissements de Roxas, que ce n'était que mensonge. Les visites de Xehanort ne sont désormais plus qu'un souvenir.

·◊×◊·

Axel n'est pas idiot. Il sait, tout comme Roxas, qu'ils mourront jeunes et vite, sales et oubliés.

Ils ne font partie d'aucun gang et ne touchent à aucune drogue, mais Roxas se fait trop d'ennemis et Axel pas assez d'amis. Roxas a l'habitude de traverser tout le quartier des putes pour mettre sa queue dans Axel, qui n'ouvre les jambes et la bouche que pour lui. Ça donne une certaine réputation. Ça rend jaloux. Ça rend méchant.

Roxas a un sourire d'ange et un couteau que même Axel n'a jamais vu. Il a une bite enragée et des traces de griffures sur la joue, parce que parfois même baiser Axel comme un chien derrière deux poubelles ne suffit pas. Roxas rit même quand il n'y a rien de drôle, parfois même lorsqu'il est en train de besogner, et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se rapproche le plus du bonheur.

Axel a deux tatouages triangulaires sous les yeux, depuis que le boss de la rue d'à côté a essayé de les lui arracher. Il a des marques de brûlures qui n'étaient pas là quand ils ont fermé la porte à clef pour la dernière fois, et des tatouages qui pendent de ses épaules et oscillent dans son dos tel un avertissement en black & white.

·◊×◊·

Roxas ne reste que quelques mois chez les Ansem.

Un soir, les bruits dans sa chambre s'arrêtent, et moins d'une heure après, Roxas s'affiche dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'Axel.

Sa bouche est pincée, sa joue tuméfiée, son épaule lestée d'un sac de sport bien gonflé.

Axel n'est pas idiot. Il sait ce qu'il va dire avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, de même qu'il sait ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi il n'y a plus de bruit dans la chambre adjacente. Il le sait depuis qu'il a tendu une deuxième tartine à Roxas et que Roxas a essayé de fuir, même assis.

« Tu viens ou pas ? demande Roxas, bravache et déterminé, le menton levé.

\- Où ? demande Axel en se levant pour tirer sa valise de sous son lit.

Il n'y a que peu de choses qu'il veuille réellement emmener, et c'est tant mieux, parce que c'est une valise de vacances, avec les roulettes et un espace limité. Ce ne sera pas pratique sur le long terme, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils ont pour l'instant, et ça passera probablement plus inaperçu que deux ados se baladant avec des sacs de sports gonflés pleins les bras.

« Je sais pas.

Axel lorgne sur le sac de Roxas.

« C'est quoi ?

Roxas n'a pas vécu ici assez longtemps pour amasser autant d'effets personnels. Xehanort vient à peine de lui faire sa garde-robe.

« Des trucs.

\- De la thune ?

\- Non.

Axel est peut-être trop grand et trop gros, mais il connaît toutes les caches 'secrètes' de Xehanort. Aimer les petits garçons n'est pas son seul péché. Axel les raide toutes, et fourre les liasses de billets entre ses tee-shirts, dans ses chaussettes, dans ses poches. Dans les coins, il fourre de la bouffe qui ne demande pas de cuisson, majoritairement la gamme de gâteaux que Xehanort garde toujours bien approvisionnée pour leurs petits-déjeuners, goûters, et petites faims.

Ils partent en fermant la porte à clef et sans se retourner.

·◊×◊·

[Au début…]

Roxas est sur le point d'exploser. Ses mains tremblent, il transpire, il a trop chaud et trop froid, il est dur comme du marbre et marcher est un délicieux supplice. Il doit trouver Axel. Il sait qu'Axel est pas loin, il sait qu'Axel devait travailler dans le coin aujourd'hui, et il ne s'est pas éloigné de beaucoup. Il a déjà monté Axel ce matin, deux fois, avant d'être repoussé, mais il savait que c'était un mauvais jour alors il ne s'est pas trop éloigné d'Axel, parce qu'il a besoin d'Axel et qu'Axel peut l'aider. Axel l'aide toujours. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans Axel. Axel est… Axel est… Axel Axel Axel Axel _AxelAxelAxel_ Axel ! Juste là, au coin de la rue. Son jean lui fait un cul d'enfer, et il en faut pas beaucoup à Roxas vu l'état dans lequel il est déjà. Hmmm.

Roxas a emprunté les petites rues intérieures, celles qui cachent la misère et la vérité, et arrive sur Axel par-derrière. Il prend garde de faire du bruit, parce qu'Axel est parfois un peu nerveux, se colle à son dos. Il soupire entre ses omoplates. Rien que sentir le cul d'Axel contre sa queue, même au travers de leurs vêtements, le rassure déjà.

« Axeeel, il minaude en se frottant contre lui.

Il se retient de gémir. Bientôt, oh oui… Mais Axel se retourne et le regarde d'un air courroucé.

« Non.

Roxas s'arrête. Quoi ? Il cligne des yeux bêtement. Axel a dit non… ?

« Ça fait déjà deux fois aujourd'hui, et déjà trois fois hier, ça suffit. En plus je suis tout collant et ça fait mal quand je marche. Va trouver quelqu'un d'autre, ou attends demain.

\- Mais je…

… _peux pas_ , finit Roxas. Mentalement. Il ne le dira jamais. Axel a dit non. Axel a droit de refuser. Axel a dit non et Roxas n'insistera pas. Il n'est pas un _violeur_. Axel a pas envie de baiser et c'est son droit, tout comme c'est son droit d'être entendu, pas comme avec ce salaud _appelle-moi Xehanort, voyons_ , et Roxas ne forcera jamais _jamais_ _**jamais**_ quelqu'un, que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement - **JAMAIS** \- et si Axel ne veut pas, Roxas n'a qu'à trouver un autre moyen d'évacuer, peut-être en-

Peut-être en-

Peut-être en-baisant quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est juste une histoire de corps, et puisque le corps dans lequel il voulait s'enfouir et s'enfuir lui a dit non, il doit en trouver un autre. Il pourrait même choisir une femme, une des putes du quartier – y en a plein aux alentours ! Certaines lui feraient cette fleur gratuitement – à gage de revanche car être leur créditeur vaut son pesant d'or – et l'accueilleraient à bras – et jambes – ouverts. Elles le laisseraient les baiser trop vite et trop mal sans se plaindre. Peut-être même qu'elles l'embrasseraient, qu'elles caresseraient ses cheveux, ses épaules, son dos, et elles ne sauront pas où ne pas mettre leurs mains et quels mots ne pas utiliser et ce sera comme avec _lui_ , les mêmes impuissance et faiblesse, les mêmes mains sur sa peau, les mêmes _doigts_ qui cherchent à s'immisc-

« **Roxas !**

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre, Roxas se fait gifler et pousser contre un mur, puis le sol. Il a mal à la joue – aux joues, y a-t-il eu plusieurs gifles ? – et c'est alors qu'Axel agrippe ses mains, impatient, que Roxas réalise qu'il y a du sang sur ses doigts et de la peau sous ses ongles et _oh_. C'est pour ça qu'il a mal. Un sentiment de fierté naît dans son ventre. C'est une solution. Axel a dit non et Roxas n'a pas insisté. Axel a dit non et Roxas a trouvé une solution. Roxas est _différent_.

Roxas n'est pas _appelle-moi Xehanort, voyons_ un violeur.

Axel manipule ses bras tout mous jusqu'à les coincer sous son corps et lorsqu'il essaie de les libérer, Axel lui gronde de les garder là. Il a mal et toujours envie de baiser – il est si dur qu'il pourrait forer du béton – et il halète bruyamment quand Axel ouvre son pantalon. L'envie forcenée lèche ses entrailles de plus belle. Le poids du grand corps d'Axel bouge au-dessus de lui, ses cheveux rouges oscillent comme l'herbe d'une colline secouée par le vent. Roxas gémit lorsque sa peau sensible touche celle d'Axel, soyeuse et un peu moite.

« Je peux te prendre, dit Axel, la voix rauque, mais tu dois y aller gentiment, d'accord ? On a aucun lubrifiant.

Roxas hoche la tête, se la cogne contre quelque chose de dur.

« Promis. Promis. Merci, merci, merci, oh Axel, merci.

\- Si t'as que ces conneries à dire, ferme-la, grogne Axel en se penchant plus près de lui.

Roxas répondrait bien, mais l'étau serré du corps d'Axel lui coupe le souffle.

« Putain, grogne Axel, entre deux halètements. Tu me dois au moins deux heures pour ça.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, promet Roxas avec ferveur, les yeux rivés sur ses cheveux rouges. Trois heures, même ! Quatre, il promet entre deux grognements et trois gémissements. On peut rentrer direct-ah ! directement et passer la soirée sur le ah ! ah ! Axel !

Il est à fleur de peau, et le moindre mouvement d'Axel l'embrase. C'est bon, si bon, tellement bon. Ça n'a jamais été aussi bon avec lui, et le simple fait de sentir ses nerfs s'embraser suffit à repousser ses cauchemars. Axel est tellement, tellement bon… chaud, et serré, et _expérimenté_. Lorsqu'il recommence à trembler, cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas à cause de ses souvenirs. Des vagues de plaisir brûlant, presque douloureux, l'envahissent, secouent tous les recoins de son corps. Il s'accroche néanmoins à leur conversation c'est la moindre des choses.

Il est conscient que leur arrangement est bien plus à son avantage qu'à celui d'Axel : les humeurs de Roxas sont imprévisibles, l'humeur d'Axel ne l'est pas : il n'a jamais particulièrement envie de sexe.

Axel n'enlève pas ses vêtements, même ses proies savent ça. Ses proies se retrouvent nez à fil avec son couteau, lui donnent tout leur fric, et ne voient jamais plus que ce qu'il dévoile pour les appâter. Axel est une pute qui n'enlève pas ses vêtements, et même Roxas ne faisait pas exception – surtout pas Roxas, avec sa bite enragée et ses mains trop sexuelles.

Sauf que parfois, lorsque Roxas débarque, commence à lui grimper dessus et à murmurer qu'il a envie de le baiser là maintenant contre ce mur, Axel s'adosse au mur, ouvre son jean et écarte les jambes et, comme aujourd'hui, repousse tout remerciement. Axel l'a laissé le monter trois fois la veille et deux fois ce matin-même, sans parler des jours passés, et des jours à venir. C'est probablement ça, l'amour d'Axel. Le voir se soulever et s'abaisser sur sa queue en plein jour, à peine cachés par une poubelle, l'entendre grogner d'effort, et peut-être aussi de douleur et de plaisir, voir ses cheveux osciller d'avant en arrière au rythme de ses mouvements, sentir le plaisir qu'il s'acharne à procurer à Roxas, même si c'est déjà la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

L'amour de Roxas, c'est n'enfouir sa queue que dans une personne, alors même que des corps très bien disposés à son égard les séparent, et passer des heures nus sur un lit à s'enlacer et se caresser, même si ça ravive ses souvenirs par moments.

·◊×◊·

Vivre dans la rue n'est pas si difficile que ça. C'est froid et tout demande plus d'efforts, mais en l'absence de ménage à faire, d'enfant à éduquer et de nourriture élaborée à préparer, de TV ou de quoi que ce soit de récréatif, ça occupe. Et même là, il reste des heures.

Quand ils n'ont rien à faire, que leurs poches sont pleines de thune et qu'il est encore trop tôt pour tapiner, Axel et Roxas restent au lit. C'est un matelas de récup' posé à même le sol et surmonté de toutes les couvertures qu'ils ont pu trouver, une œuvre d'art en constante évolution – Transmutation chromatique du nid bordélique, Opus 18, #2

Ils lisent, ou dorment, enchaînent clope sur clope ou orgasme sur orgasme, répètent à l'infini le même triolet sur leur guitare mal accordée, lisent les journaux et magazines qu'ils arrivent à chaparder ou le dernier livre que Sora, l'employé de la bouquinerie associative, leur a prêté.

Ils sont partiellement ou complètement nus, partiellement ou complètement silencieux, et pas vraiment amoureux. L'amour, ça a de la douceur, et eux, ils ont que de la survie. Mais c'est leur vie, et c'est quand même pas mal. Ça pourrait être pire. Ils mangent relativement bien, dorment plutôt confortablement, n'ont pas encore chopé de truc vicieux, volent impunément et jouent de la gratte à pas d'heure. On ne peut pas en demander bien plus. Dans leur vie, au moins, il y a plus de rires que de larmes.

·◊×◊·

 _p_ ** _'n ganz normaler Tag_** _ **  
**_ ** _Die Straße wird zum Grab_** _ **  
**_ ** _Die Sporen sind verwischt_** _ **  
**_ ** _Ne Suche gibt es nicht_** _/p_

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'était très joyeux tout ça ! ^^'

 ** **WARNING/Spoilers :** Abus sexuel sur mineur (passé) et les traumatismes en résultant, sexe (plutôt explicite), langage cru (voire vulgaire), relations malsaines, narration non-linéaire **


End file.
